kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Souji Hiura
Something that's been bugging me for a while: I really think Hiura is the family name, not the given one (in which case we'd just need to change the page title). I have two reasons for thinking that: *Tokine calls him Souji, in what I assume is an effort to get close to him (she did the same with Gen). That Suigetsu does as well is what really convinces me of this. *Nearly everyone who doesn't feel close to him calls him Hiura to start with (including Yoshimori, Sen, and the Night Troop). - Dap00 03:17, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Doesn't Suigetsu give him his name? In that case, because she knows that then maybe the rest of the Shadow Organization know it, too because of her log-keeper ability. Tokine could call him Souji because that's how he was introduced to her. -'The' Abbster 14:00, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Possible, but based on their initial reactions to him, I don't think it's too likely that Yoshimori would use the given name while Tokine used the family one. Tokine and Suigetsu seem to be the only two people that don't judge him from the start, which makes me think they'd use his given name to be more sociable. It's not really typical to use the given name of someone you're both not close to, and don't trust, when given a choice. For both Sen and Yoshimori to use "Hiura" when they initially suspect him of being a traitor, while Suigetsu only uses "Souji" and she clearly trusts him, it doesn't really fit. And considering the larger number of people that call him "Hiura" it's just far more likely to be his family name, since that's the more typical way to address someone you don't know well. - Dap00 15:57, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::Almost forgot: Viz orders his name as "Soji Hiura." Some of their translation choices are odd, but they usually get the Western name orders right. - Dap00 18:21, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::This is really confusing, I think we should wait for DragonKing's opinion on this then persue it further if we can. -'The' Abbster 18:51, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Its Souji Hiura, since Asian people write last name/family name first.-龍神1010 19:16, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Classification Something else I've been thinking about him: where his powers fit, now that I'm trying to classify everyone by category. I was going to include him under exceptional users such as Yurina and Akira, who don't really fit anywhere all that well. But suddenly it occurs to me that Souji may be a jiugenka user like Zero: he can increase the size and power of his blades, but the form is pretty fixed. Plus, I'm pretty sure he's not an Ayakashi Majiri: he was there when Karasumori's power caused Shu and Sen and Todoroki to transform, and showed no ill effects. So, thoughts? (I'm also thinking Dai Yaegashi may be a jiugenka, his power is very fixed) - Dap00 17:59, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :Souji is closer to jiugenka then a Majiri..Dai is probably a jiugenka since he can only do clones....-Ryuujin 01:16, June 18, 2011 (UTC)